


We Learn to Fly

by Keinine



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fantasy AU because no one would stop me, M/M, This Is Incredibly Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-10-22 08:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10693479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keinine/pseuds/Keinine
Summary: Fantasy AU in which Shu, a dragon, is a prince; Mademoiselle (renamed Mikazuki for this specific au), also a dragon, is a queen; and Mika, a human, finds himself suddenly working in the royal family as a servant and Shu's personal model.





	1. Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Fantasy AU in which Shu, a dragon, is a prince; Mademoiselle (renamed Mikazuki for this specific au), also a dragon, is a queen; and Mika, a human, finds himself suddenly working in the royal family as a servant and Shu's personal model.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The boy you’re working to the bone,” the stranger’s hand gestures in Mika’s direction, “the one with the two colored eyes. I want to buy him off of you. I’ll pay any sum of money you want- surely you can afford more staff with what you request.”

**Beauty** (n.)  
A combination of qualities, such as shape, color, or form, that pleases the aesthetic senses, especially the sight.

* * *

 

Mika’s fingers stung with each drag of his rag, scrubbing a particularly tough stain off the floor of the tavern; if he didn’t get it up soon, his boss-the cruel mistress, he commonly internally referred to her as-would have his head. Or, rather, she would cut his portion of food for the night after his shift is done. Again.

She had been running around frantically, trying to get the place to appear neater than before, though that was kind of hard to do when it was already in shambles. The floor was cracked, and half of the wooden chairs and stool’s legs were different colors, different materials hastily attached by her husband to make them usable after they’d broken the first time. The same could be said about just about everything else in the tavern; as a whole, the building was made up of mixed and matched parts. Mika could relate to that.

He sits back on his knees with a huff, running his fingers through his bangs, inspecting his nails-they’re all chipped and one of his fingers is even bleeding. Nothing new, he supposes. His fingers are always worked hard, his hands often cut up. He couldn’t really blame it all on being clumsy, considering the tavern itself was like a mother’s worst nightmare. Nothing but sharp, ragged edges and broken pieces everywhere.

Going to pick up his rag once more to continue his task of scrubbing away the misfortunes and broken dreams of a snotty woman and her lazy husband that was nowhere near as good-looking as her, Mika catches movement in the corner of his eye, glancing quickly out the tavern window he knelt under, only to do a double take and really look out the window.

There was a man staring at him from the window, eyes trained on him.

The man seemed tall (taller than Mika, at least), while a slender build and pale skin. He wore a red tail coat that waved out in the back rather than split off into two ends, which was accented by black sides and sleeves with gold lining and buttons. His pants were a simple black, matching with his boots, which had two buckles on the side. His collar was pulled back, allowing a ruffled trim to poke out, the same rich red color as his tailcoat. Over one of his shoulders was another piece of red fabric, trimmed by more gold and lined with black, which was connected by two gold cords that wrapped around his torso and under his opposite arm. At the end of each cord was a small golden gear- something like you would find within a clock.

They continue to stare at one another for a while before someone approaches the stranger, getting his attention, and then the two walk off. Mika shrugs it off, grabbing hold of his rag and giving it another good dunk in the soapy water bucket next to him before getting back to scrubbing.

Right around when the war against the stain ends in Mika’s victory, the door to the tavern opens, Mika’s head lifting to see the stranger that had been staring at him from the window.

The tavern owner makes some kind of noise that Mika can’t distinguish- it’s something like shock and excitement. Or like she inhaled wrong and couldn’t breathe for a moment. Honestly, with her, either could be true. Her husband seemed to contain his excitement over the sudden stranger’s entrance; he only gave the hint that he felt the same way as his wife in the smallest arch of his brow. However, of course, the cruel mistress speaks up after messing with her hair and adjusting her clothes, trying to accentuate her bosom more and fiddling with her already too tight corset for some reason.

“Welcome to the Black Peg!” Mika always hated the tavern’s name. It made no sense. “Is there anything I can get you? Just ask and you shall recei-”

“The boy you’re working to the bone,” the stranger’s hand gestures in Mika’s direction, “the one with the two colored eyes. I want to buy him off of you. I’ll pay any sum of money you want- surely you can afford more staff with what you request.”

Mika didn’t dare do anything but stay on his knees, staring up at the male in shock. He wants to… buy Mika?

The mistress is shocked a moment, throwing a glance back to her husband, who just shrugs, before looking back to the stranger with a strained smile. “We would love to take you up on your offer, but this child is simply hopeless.”

Mika makes a sour expression at that, not because he was called hopeless (he’s used to the owners calling him as such), but because she calls him a child as though she doesn’t realize he’s already twenty. Then again, that is more likely than one could realize.

“He can’t do much other than scrub floors, seeing he constantly drops plates and knocks things over. Even when he’s on his knees scrubbing, he bumps into people and things. You won’t get much use out of him, your highness.”

… Wait. Your highness?

Mika feels his blood run cold, the sudden realization that this wasn’t just some wealthy patron that stopped in during his travels. He never actually saw the prince other than in brief drawings and pictures that had been posted in the market in town, but they didn’t compare to how startlingly perfect he looked in person.

Prince Shu was a real remarkable sight, after all.

This also explained why the tavern owner and her husband were rather frantic when it came to getting some kind of business out of this man.

Snapping out of his thoughts only brings him to the gaze of the Prince, violet orbs looking at him through narrowed eyes (Mika couldn’t tell if it was from irritation or if that’s just how his eyes were), and the raven forces his gaze down, head bowed respectfully.

There are footsteps covered by protests from the owners, Mika’s gaze soon finding the pair of rather well-kept boots in his view, putting his own shoes-which were falling apart and giving him constant blisters-to shame. A hand reaches down, fingers curling under his chin, and Mika is forced to look up at Shu, who was now mere inches from Mika’s face.

Up close, Mika could see the finer detail of his eyes; his irises were a delicate shade of purple, light, while his pupil sliced through in the form of a thin slit. His hair a light shade of pink, reminding Mika of a morning sunrise, and poking up from his hair are a pair of… horns? They seem too thin to be that exactly. Plus, he notes a bit of fuzz on them as well… antlers. Mika decides they’re more like antlers, a nice shade of silver that complements Shu’s hair and features. Hanging from the antlers looks like some kind of royal accessory; not necessarily a crown, since Shu has something like one on his forehead. Thin gold chains are delicately tangled around each antler, reaching across to each. Diamonds hung at the end of each, catching the light and accenting Shu’s features further.

He realized a little late that he was staring at the prince, simply gawking up at him. Shu, however, didn’t seem to mind that all too much, still studying Mika, more so than how much Mika seemed to be studying him.

The prince’s hand moves from his chin to Mika’s hand, delicately taking hold of one and lifting it to inspect it, clicking his tongue irritably. “The boy isn’t useless. You just have him working the wrong job- these hands and this body of his isn’t meant for manual labor. Even through his threadbare and dirty clothes I can tell as much. He was meant to be a model, something to be gazed upon, sharing his beauty, not for physical labor that peels away at his beauty over time.”

Without a doubt, that was Shu calling Mika beautiful.

It was hard to believe, seeing Mika is scrawny, having been underfed ever since he started working here, and he wears old clothes that seemed to be falling apart as the days go on. They were loose on him, his shirt torn at the end, meanwhile his pants needed to have something like a thin rope tied around them at all times or Mika risked having them fall, interfering with his work.

Somehow Shu could see right through all of that, eyes piercing through all the outward flaws, and seeing a beauty that the tavern owners think is nonexistent within Mika.

“I’ll give you 300ziq for him.”

A glass shatters after he speaks, the mistress of the tavern having dropped a cup at the offer; Mika doesn’t blame her, considering that’s enough money to last them a lifetime- to last their grandchildren’s children a lifetime. Mika doubts he’d ever really amount to that much, but looking at it from royalty perspective, that would barely put a dent in the royal funds. Despite knowing it’s not much to Shu, there is still the knowledge that Shu understands this sort of money is never in the hands of commoners-simple village folk, run down by poverty and just barely holding on.

So it’s no wonder that Mika soon has all his belongings packed and he’s put into a carriage with Shu, his belongings (a small bag with another pair of pants, some socks, and two shirts as well as a torn up vest and scarf) put into a back compartment with what seemed to be belongings Shu picked up while out on his travels.

It was a fairly awkward carriage ride which consisted of Shu sitting across from Mika, one leg crossed over the other as arms were folded across his chest, posture seeming perfect despite the temptation of leaning back on the plush cushion behind him. Mika, on the other hand, sat stiffly, pressed against the wall of the carriage, gaze focused outside the window, watching the landscape roll by. He couldn’t bring himself to look at Shu-he could hardly really believe any of this was happening. What on earth could Prince Shu, one of the two remaining royal blooded dragons in this kingdom, see in Mika, a simple human that has lived most of his life since coming to this kingdom as a sort of slave for the same run-down tavern?

“Y-yer highness,” he has to ask, or it will keep eating at him to the point of making his stomach upset. “Ya mentioned somethin’ earlier… somethin’ about modelling?”

He has to drag his gaze away from the land and to the prince, realizing it would be extremely rude if he didn’t, and immediately finds himself being pinned by Shu’s gaze. Unconsciously his back straightens, and he brings himself off the wall he was leaning on comfortably.

Though Mika was the one that asked the question, Shu’s brows were raised in their own questioning manner.

“Yes. You’re not only going to be a servant under my supervision, but also my personal model- more so a model than a servant, seeing you really should not be used for manual labor. Your hands are calloused and roughed up enough as it is, and I can only imagine what those poor-quality ‘shoes’ did to your feet- how many blisters do you have?”

Mika shifts in his seat, toes curling in his shoes as gaze falls onto them; he could feel the sting of several blisters, which would take a while to heal. Walking wasn’t exactly something he wanted to think about, the pain hitting with each step. His silence was enough of an answer for Shu, though, normally the prince would normally prefer a faster, verbal response (he’ll run down a list of rules later).

“I’ll have you walk barefoot with bandages on until they’re healed. The floors of the palace are always clean, so you needn’t worry over stepping on something. Though, if you go out into the garden or courtyard, I cannot guarantee the same safety.” Shu speaks as though this were some kind of made up plan he was revising with himself. He nods, seeing this to be satisfactory, and continues, “as for modeling… it would be best we wait until your feet are healed before I start any projects with you, seeing you’ll be standing for quite a long time each session. For the first few weeks, you’ll simply be getting accustomed to your new home, settling in and hopefully learning of your surroundings so you don’t get lost on me.”

Mika could hardly remember where the plates in the old tavern went. How he’s going to learn to navigate an entire _palace_.

“In all, you’ll be doing more model work than actual servant work, it would seem. Your room will be on the same floor as mine. Since I like to stay up late and do my work, you’ll be woken up should I need your assistance. The other work you’ll be doing involves helping me buy my fabrics, but we can get into that once I actually need to buy some.”

Late at night… were dragons normally nocturnal? Or was the prince just one to stay up later than he probably should?

“Another thing I must touch on with you,” he starts, shifting his position so it’s more relaxed, arms still remaining crossed, but now he leans back into the seat, both feet on the ground, open. “As you know, Queen Mikazuki, my older sister, is in the palace as well. Of course, she lives there, but she is very busy- she works hard for this land, so I ask that you don’t bother her unless she directly requests your attention.”

He’s stern with his speaking, leading Mika to believe this is something Shu won’t hesitate to throw him out over.

The two siblings had been close, Mikazuki older by four years, but still the youngest queen the kingdom has had- crowned officially as queen 8 years ago, when she was only 17, within the same year as her and Shu’s parents’ deaths. Of course, all of this was long before Mika came to this land, the news of the king and queen’s deaths only something he’s overheard in the tavern he’d worked in.

Though it seems long ago, the people are still wounded. Yet, despite that, they all seem fond of Queen Mikazuki, often claiming their praise for the Queen. Other kingdoms from far off had continuously sent messengers, requesting her hand in marriage, and she turned them all down, one after the other. Despite this, she still managed to keep good relations, trade routes secured and crises averted.

Yet, despite her work, it also wasn’t any secret that her body was weak. She had been born with health issues, needing to be watched by doctors until she was in her early teens. Not only is she sickly, needing to be monitored constantly due to stress and the palace physicians worrying about her health, but she’s small- people say she took after her mother in many ways, her height being one of them. No one expected the queen to be able to carry child and give birth with ease, yet she did it twice, and was rumored to be carrying a third during the time of her death. But those were just rumors Mika had heard, and it’s not like he’s about to ask.

“I won’t bother her unless she needs my assistance.”

At that, Shu seemed to drop his serious air with a tense sigh, shoulder’s relaxing. “Good.”

With that, the carriage ride became awkwardly silent the rest of the travel, Shu’s posture gradually becoming more open and laid back as the carriage carried on; position going from rigid with his arms crossed to something more relaxed with Shu mirroring Mika’s own posture, leaning against the wall, head resting against it as sharp gaze looks out over the passing scenery. They make one more stop in another small village, Mika remaining in the carriage while Shu and one of the two attendants traveling with him vanish into the crowd in the market. Though, Mika is restless, needing to get out of the carriage and stretch his legs, despite knowing this is a bad idea with his blisters not yet dressed properly.

The attendant is busy caring for the horses when Mika steps out of the carriage, arms overhead as he lets out a yawn. Who knew sitting in a carriage doing nothing for a few painfully silent hours could be so exhausting?

Shu told him to sit tight if he could, but he left a pouch of money for Mika in the event that he couldn’t. This led Mika to believe that Shu would be gone for a while and he almost encouraged Mika to get up and walk around and treat himself to something. Thinking back, his stomach did growl quite a bit, breaking the silence awkwardly. He continued looking out the window when it happened, cheeks heating up with embarrassment; each time he could see Shu shift, turning to look at him. Mika doesn’t know the expression he had- maybe it was one of irritation.

Maybe.

Blue and yellow eyes scan the surroundings, children running around, laughing and yelling and playing while adults worked, walked about. Everyone seemed cheerful, which was a stark contrast from the town he came from; everyone was always grouchy or drunk, more often than not you would walk along the street and find someone asleep, not because they were poor, but because there just weren’t enough houses for everyone. They could just move to different towns, seeing there were many within a few miles and the paths between could be travelled on foot (as long as you had a good sense of camping and brought along enough food and water for a day or two), but outside of the little town they would be considered poor. The town as a whole was ridden with poverty, but that’s only in comparison to neighboring towns- there was no poverty to those that lived within the gloomy settlement.

What one would consider poverty, they considered well-off.

The queen has long since been trying to fix this problem for years, but building projects only end in failure; it’s hard to keep building supports standing when the land doesn’t have stable ground to put the supports on in the first place. It’s not the best terrain for building, the current settlement having taken up all available stable ground.

As he walked around, he took note that the area was a lot brighter and better off than the place he knew, and people were friendly; each smiled and waved at him, some taking the time to chat with him even though he was nothing but a stranger. In the end, he wound up buying some cute little candies he saw; they looked like glass, but they were made of a sweetened taffy with various flavoring. Not only did they look tasty, but they were really cute, too. He wound up buying several of the treats: two black birds, two fish, and even a dragon. He felt bad eating them, seeing they looked really cool, but he couldn’t help nibbling on one of the fish while he sat in the carriage, waiting for Shu to return.

Shoes were kicked off, taffy was being chewed, and Mika was humming, satisfied with his tiny purchase. He was only halfway through with the taffy fish when the carriage door opened, Shu ducking in as the door closed behind him.

He sat with a sigh across from Mika once more, and the carriage started moving. Nose flares, eyes scanning over Mika, falling upon the small, half eaten fish in his hands. “No wonder you’re so thin. Not only were you underfed in that tavern, but you only buy sweets when someone leaves you money.” Shu doesn’t sound completely upset, but he doesn’t sound all too pleased, either. “Well, I suppose it’s better than nothing.”

Mika waits until he’s done chewing before he speaks, figuring it would be rude to speak while his mouth had something in it (not to mention the fact he’d probably drool everywhere if he did open his mouth at all to speak). “Would ya like ta try some, yer highness? It’s real good~”

One of Shu’s brows arch in a surprised manner, before it drops once more, contemplating. “... Very well. Let me have a piece of the one you’re eating.”

He slips a glove off one of his hands, reaching out and holding it open, Mika dropping a piece of the fish taffy into his hand. He waits expectantly, Shu pops it into his mouth and immediately has trouble chewing the candy; he bites into it normally at first, which soon turns into something exaggerated. His lips draw back several times in the struggle, Mika seeing teeth that are definitely sharper than average, another more draconic feature the male possesses.

By the time he swallows the candy Mika had finished the rest of the fish off, satisfied with his ‘meal’. Shu has fingers rubbing along his jaw, still contemplating the taste as he runs his tongue over his teeth. “That was… interesting, to say the least. Part of me is glad this is what you chose to snack on, seeing Mikazuki is planning a big feast for my return tonight, despite the fact she knows I won’t eat much. This will allow me to observe your eating habits and make sure you are getting the proper nourishment.”

With that, they fall into another silence, which is just as painful as the last. Thankfully they don’t have much longer to go, so the silence only lasts so long before the carriage is stopped once more. This time, Mika follows Shu out of the carriage, shoes and small bag of candies in hand.

The sun has started to set, but it was still light enough for Mika to see the surrounding garden and just how massive the palace was. The crushing realization that he would be living here from now on suddenly slams into him, and he feels overwhelmed. Yet, before he can voice his worry, a new voice calls out.

“Shu! Oh, my precious little Shu!”

Running down the front stairs after having thrown open the palace doors is a small woman, grabbing fistfuls of her dresses skirt to keep from tripping over it.

The dress resembles Shu’s clothes in terms of color. Most of the dress was red, the only black appearing at the end of her sleeves and the bottom of her dresses skirt. The skirt ended with two layers of ruffles, the top red and the bottom black with gold lining. Her sleeves mimicking this.

She wore a headpiece that consisted of gold chains running across her antler-like horns, much like Shu’s own, but with more chains crossing over from each antler. Something about her headpiece felt more royal than simply just an accessory.

Without a doubt, this had to be queen Mikazuki.

She ran up to Shu (despite the protests of what Mika could only assume were the palace physicians, which she left behind at the doorway) and threw herself against him, her arms wrapping around him. She called him ‘little’, but Shu seemed to dwarf her in terms of height; he had to bend down to be able to properly wrap his arms around her, yet the hug is short lived when he breaks it apart just seconds after it is initiated.

“You shouldn’t be running around so much- weren’t you just bedridden again? You need to be more considerate of your body and its limits, Mikazuki.”

“Oh, hush!” She reaches up, taking hold of his face, thumbs gently rubbing over his cheeks. “Is it so wrong for an older sister to be happy to see her brother home, safe and sound? And he brought along a new face, I might add. Were you ever going to introduce me?”

Her gaze dropped over to Mika, who stood timidly behind Shu, hands neatly held at his sides; the stance was hardly natural, rigid with nervousness, which only became more tense as the queen approached him. How did one speak to a queen anyway? It’s not like Mika learned how to address royalty other than by calling them ‘your highness’ or any kind of variation of the title.

Once she is close enough, Mika panics, posture stiffly falling into a polite bow, head hung low. “H-hello, yer highness. I- my name is Kagehira Mika. I’ll be working here from today on.”

Words are strained, edges tinged with anxiety as he seems to desperately seek approval. When no response comes, he dares to peek up at her; there is a small laugh emitted from Mikazuki’s lips, and her hands reach out to hold Mika’s face as she did Shu’s, prompting him to stand upright.

“He’s adorable, Shu! You certainly know how to pick them! But- oh dear, your feet are all hurt! And you look terribly thin,” she moves her hands to gently poke at Mika’s stomach and sides, brows creasing in worry. “It’s a good thing you came tonight- we’re going to have a big feast to welcome back Shu, and I would be happy to have you sit with us! Get some meat on those bones of yours!”

“Mikazuki, don’t force him. If he eats more than he can handle he’s going to get sick. For now we should get him inside, bathed, and properly clothed. Then we can worry about his eating habits.”

Shu speaks, as though irritated, but Mikazuki simply giggles more. Shu waves over one of the servants that had been taking Shu’s belongings (Mika’s small bag nowhere to be found) out of the back compartment of the carriage, gesturing to Mika. “Please take Mika to his room to settle in- the vacant one that’s down the hall from my own. Also, show him how the shower works. Last I checked it wasn’t working properly.”

With that, the siblings walked off, Mikazuki immediately asking him what he’d been doing and what he’d bought while he was gone, and Mika was being led by one of the household servants up a long flight of stairs, through corridor after corridor, and finally down the hall to his room. Just walking on the clean floors was giving him overwhelming anxiety, but the second he stepped into the room- _his_ room-the full extent of what occurred today hit him.

Mika was a tavern boy. A no good, useless, clumsy tavern boy that excelled at… scrubbing floors. Yet Mika, this same tavern boy, was purchased by a prince for his beauty. This is the second time in Mika’s life that he would have to readjust to… well, a new life. And he can only hope it’s better than his last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to Van for beta reading this for me!
> 
> And another huge thanks to all my friends. Especially Hannah, who would let me ramble on about this idea to her before I even started writing it.
> 
> If you want to contact me for any reason, you can find me @ofdokei over on Twitter!


	2. Foresight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magic was just about banned in Mika’s home country, which was one of the reasons why he’d left it. There would be a traveller every once in awhile that would possess some kind of magical potency, but they never stayed longer than a few days. Regardless of how his kingdom was and their thoughts, Mika himself was never really bothered by it. It was something that felt natural to him, despite he himself not having any kind of magical prowess.
> 
> Valkyrie, having strong connections to the kingdom in the rumored undead lands and the newest kingdom in a land quite literally born of mages, was one of the few that still accepted magic openly, with some personal discretions.

**Foresight**  (n.)   
The ability to predict or the action of predicting what will happen or be needed in the future.

* * *

Common sense tells you that it's rude to fall asleep at the table. Whether you're at your own home, a relative's, or a friend's house, it is considered rude (and, quite frankly, weird) to fall asleep at the table. It is especially bad for Mika to be falling asleep, considering he not only was sitting with royalty, but he barely touched his food. 

  
That's seen as rude in some places. The kingdom of Valkyrie, a kingdom that has recently started being plagued by storm after storm, destroying crops and flooding rivers, is one of those places.   
  
Children are taught to not be picky, but Mika didn't exactly grow up here, so his manners were 'excusable', Mikazuki stressing the word as she gave Shu a stern look and then continued talking with him. Shu clicked his tongue before waving over a servant- a small girl with a round face and big eyes. She gathered up Mika’s plate, as well as Shu’s and Mikazuki’s, and then left, soundless with her steps.

Mika watched her leave and then opened his mouth, wanting to ask to be excused, but he found himself yawning instead. Besides, Shu and Mikazuki were still speaking. Mika wasn’t really paying attention, but actually tuning in on the conversation led him to believe they were talking about a serious matter, and he didn’t want to interrupt.

Placing his elbow on the table and resting his chin on his palm, Mika traced over the design in the cloth, listening absentmindedly.

“What,” Shu, scoffing and raising his hand in an irritated manner, “his  _grace_ of Fine can’t handle a few bandits? Why is this our concern?”

“Because soon they won't be  _Fine’s_ concern, but  _ours_. They're right on our borders, Shu. That's why you went on that patrol a few weeks ago.”

“A few weeks ago, a month ago, several months ago- this has been happening for years now. Why is it suddenly a concern?”

“Because I  _know_ it will be! I've seen it!”

“Your predictions aren't always true, Mikazuki. Though it is a  _gift_ of an ability that has helped in the past, it has also left me on wild goose chases for no reason.”

“But I  _really_ feel it this time. We’re in danger, Shu. I don't know exactly what will happen, but this is the  _start_ of bad times. Besides, my prediction was right about one thing so far! The proof of which is here with us already.”

Mika would have been startled about this troubling news and curious about this so-called proof… if he hadn't dozed off in the middle of eavesdropping on their conversation. Head tucked in his arms, chest rising and falling with each soft breath; the two siblings only realized when Mikazuki had turned to ask Mika a question about where he was raised.

“Aw,” Mikazuki speaks in a hushed whisper, a hand rising to her cheek, “poor Mika must be exhausted, and we kept him sitting here bored out of his mind as we babbled on.”

“I’ll take him upstairs. You should be getting to bed as well.”

They both rose from their seats, Mikazuki pulling Shu down to give him a kiss on his forehead. “Sleep well, Shu.” She then walks over to Mika, gently brushing back his bangs and doing the same.

Before exiting the room, she peers over her shoulder, getting one last glance at Shu, who was currently lifting Mika out of his chair.

* * *

Mika wakes to a lingering panic. Sweat causing his bangs to cling to his forehead, the faintest scent of fire, quickly vanishing the more he wakes. His legs are in a tangled mess of sheets, his chest felt heavy, and there was the hint of pain in his abdomen, but when he touched over the spot it vanished.

“Rough sleep?”

“UWAH-!”

Mika hadn’t noticed the maid that sat at the foot of his bed, and she effectively gave him quite the scare, waking him up. After actually looking at her, now wide awake, hand on his chest as though he were fragile and couldn't handle another scare, he realizes she is the same maid from last night. She continued to stare at him, as though waiting for a response. It took him a moment, needing to settle his hammering heart.

“... I guess I did? Though I feel pretty rested, so I dunno?”

“Hm…” she puts a finger to her lips, tail swishing as she thinks. “Night terror. You must be stressed? Or overwhelmed?” She offers those unsure explanations with a shrug and then turns to her side, grabbing a pile of red, black, and gold clothes and placing them beside Mika.

“His highness requested I have you get dressed in this. I’ll wrap up your feet afterwards, and then I’ll be your tour guide for the day. I’ll be waiting in the hall, so call me when you're done!”

She stands, giving a polite curtsey, and then exits the room.

The fabric and how expensive the clothes looked… didn’t feel right on Mika’s body. There was an expensive undershirt, crimson, that went under a black tailcoat vest that was adorned with more buttons than Mika thought necessary. The sleeves of the shirt were lined with a gold trim, the same gold trim that was located on the inside lining of the vest. His pants were simple, long and black with more gold running in an intricately designed stripe down the side. It was a small detail one wouldn’t be able to notice without looking up close, but there was still a lot of care put into it, it would seem.

He slipped into them quickly, not wanting to keep his ‘tour guide’ waiting too long, but something was off. The clothes fit him snugly, as though they were tailored specifically for him. But that’s impossible? It’s not like anyone had taken his measurements or anything. It was also noted that there weren’t any shoes left with the clothes, yet the only pair of shoes Mika had owned were discarded yesterday… he’s sure of that much, seeing Shu asked to be given them, and then the prince handed them to a servant. Mika hadn’t seen them again.

He opens his mouth to call out to the female waiting on the other side of the door, yet realizes he never got her name. So, he steps towards the door, cracking it open enough to peek his head out. “Er… ‘m ready fer ya ta take care o’ my feet…”

The woman’s tail gives a flick to the side, smile coming to her face. “Alright! Please take a seat!” She follows him back into the room, Mika sitting on the edge of the bed as she stands in front of him, reaching into a small pouch that’s looped around her waist. She pulls out a bundle of bandages and then lowers herself to the floor, legs tucked beneath her as she carefully reached out, pulling one of Mika’s feet to her.

“Aw… they really did a number on your feet, huh? It’s a wonder you can walk without feeling too much pain.”

Truth be told, Mika had gotten used to it. He didn’t know what it felt like to not have every step feel as though he were stepping onto hot concrete. Yet it was more of a sting than that… like a needle was poking into his foot? Regardless, he hardly reacts while she’s wrapping his feet up, making them look like feet that would belong on a mummy; only his toes stick out, everything else wrapped up until a little above his ankle. She rolled his pants legs up, pinning them, so they wouldn’t get dirty when he stepped. When he’s given shoes then this won’t be a problem, he assumes.

When he is about to pull his foot away after she wrapped the second, she instead reaches back out for his other foot, both now resting atop her lap. Her hands are placed delicately over his feet, nothing happening for a few moments, until there is a sudden warmth spreading through his feet. He nearly jumps out of his skin when he realizes her hands are  _glowing_. Her palms, to be more specific, are glowing a soft purple, which fades off into a pale yellow, and then vanishes altogether.

“That should make life a little better for your feet. Sadly you’re not completely healed up, but that should speed up the healing process, as well as make the pain a bit more bearable.”

His mind was still trying to wrap around the fact her hands were glowing a few seconds ago. Sure, Mika knew about healing magic; he’d seen stuff like that on the old television back in the tavern he used to work at. But he never actually thought he would see it in person, let alone have something like that be used on him.

Though, in television, it was always exaggerated. Wounds that would otherwise leave you dead could be healed in television shows with a simple flick of a staff or something. Anyone with a brain would know that for such magic to actually exist, you would have to have magic pumped into you from other sources, taking lives from other magic users for the sake of healing one person back from the brink of death. Either that, or you gave your soul up to some god. Even then, those were rare cases- one would normally only take the lives of many for the sake of saving one when it came to kings and queens, and their lives being on the line.

As for the second example… Mika had heard stories about a queen of an old kingdom who had been used in such a way. She was a woman from a bloodline of very skilled mages, who possessed natural gifts for magic. Despite these gifts, she could do no more than what any mage could do: dull pain and speed recovery time. Yet, when the kingdom had suffered a devastating attack, leaving the lives of many either lost or on the brink of death, the king sought out his wife, begging her, for their kingdom, to plea to the gods for power that could restore their people’s lives and bring the land back from this blow. As foolish and as bad an idea it was, she still did so, calling upon the god of their given land, requesting power to help bring those that had died back from the dead. Even so, something meant for the gods should never be placed into a single person, let alone a mortal that can only wield so much power before their body collapses. The kingdom wound up being lost, completely destroyed by this mage’s inability to control the newfound powers, and the mage herself had vanished.

“You look like you’ve just seen a ghost… Oh! I’m sorry, are you against magic? I should have asked before I did that. M-my apologies if I offended!” Her tail lowers to the ground, her head bowing shamefully as her hands fold over her stomach.

That’s another issue that started somewhat recently-not just here, but in other kingdoms and countries as well. People somehow got the idea that magic was something corrupted, not meant to be used, and the study of it not to be practiced.

Magic was just about banned in Mika’s home country, which was one of the reasons why he’d left it. There would be a traveller every once in awhile that would possess some kind of magical potency, but they never stayed longer than a few days. Regardless of how his kingdom was and their thoughts, Mika himself was never really bothered by it. It was something that felt natural to him, despite he himself not having any kind of magical prowess.

Valkyrie, having strong connections to the kingdom in the rumored undead lands and the newest kingdom in a land quite literally born of mages, was one of the few that still accepted magic openly, with some personal discretions.

“Er… ‘m not really bothered by it… I jus’ didn’t expect it, s’all. I didn’t know that yer a mage.”

His confession was met with a confused look, the female’s head now tilting to the side. “Eh? Ah, forgive me again! It’s been a long time since his highness has brought someone else into his service, so I completely forgot my manners! My name is Marionette. I am the head maid in the Valkyrie royal household. I come from a lineage of mages that have been serving under this household for years.” She dips into a formal curtsey, picking up the end of her uniform’s skirt in a delicate manner. “Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Kagehira.”

“Kagehira?”

“Is that not your name? His highness has been referring to you as that, so I just assumed…”

“Ah, my name is Mika Kagehira. I think he’s just bein’ formal. It’s nice ta meet ya, Mari.”

“Mari? Is that a nickname?

“Ah… sorry. It’s an old habit o’ mine ta shorten words...”

“No, don’t apologize! It’s cute! I like it! Besides, we don’t have time to be sitting around and apologizing! I need to show you around the castle grounds, get you acquainted with other important staff, and then send you off to meet with her Majesty so you two can talk for a bit before dinner tonight, per her request. She’ll probably be sitting out in the aviary, so I’ll show you the exterior of the castle last, since that’s located in the garden! Now! Let us get going!”

* * *

For someone that just barely reached Mika’s shoulders, Marionette sure did walk fast.

There was endless walking, Mika’s feet sore and aching by noon, and they had just barely covered the interior of the castle. There were so many rooms, many of which seemed to serve no purpose other than being furnished and decorated for guests. That or they were areas for guests to float to during parties to examine the interior and just talk. Must be nice, being rich and your only worry being whether or not your cushions’ lining match the color of your walls.

The second Marionette brought Mika outside to the garden area, he realized he was going to enjoy the outside of the castle far more than the inside. Flowers, as far as the eye could see, attended with care by more family servants. The walkways were made of a material that appeared to be marble but glistened like metal, and were carved and meticulously placed to appear as though they were a normal pathway made by scattered stones. The fading colors of the sun shone on the walkway, making it shine hues of red, pink, orange, and yellow.

The light scattered from the rocks onto nearby flowers and shrubbery, making for an image one would only see captured in paintings. The brightness and colorfulness was a stark contrast compared to where Mika once was, where everything and everyone was a stark grey. But this screamed color that he hadn't known before; Mika was sure he didn't even know the names to half of the colors he saw, or if they even had names to begin with. He would ask Marionette as they walked, though there wasn't much time to sit and look at as many as he would like. If he ever has the chance, he’ll come out and look at the flowers and try to put names to them. He’ll have to ask the prince if he could get a personal notebook so he can draw them and record their names properly. The thought was pushed aside as Marionette led him further into the garden.

The aviary wasn't what Mika had expected it to be.

Marionette had walked down a more secluded pathway in the garden, taking them a bit of a walk from the castle itself. At the end of the walkway was a large glass building, which Mika had thought was a greenhouse at first. They stepped into the first entrance, which was a short tunnel stocked with seeds, gardening tools, and the occasional empty paint bucket. There was a shelf with smaller containers of paint, some of which appeared to be missing. There was another door at the end of the tunnel, and the moment Marionette opened it the two were met with calm music, the sound of a running stream, and birds singing.

The aviary was a large glass building, rectangular in shape, that stretched from the garden to the very far reach of the edge of the royal estate. It was created to look as though it were a natural forest with its own running water that led to a pond filled with bright fish of mixed colors. The further they ventured in, the more birds Mika saw; he knew the names of none of them, but even someone with as little knowledge as he knew they were exotic.

Birds with bright feathers, fluffy plumage, and long necks all resided within this aviary. Most preferred sitting up in trees and flying about, while others swam in the pond, but they were still too brightly colored and strangely shaped to be the average duck.

He had been caught staring in wonder as a bird flew by, staring even longer as it perched itself on a branch startlingly close to him and Marionette. She sees him staring with a look of complete wonder and adoration, and laughs. “Bird of paradise. They're very exquisite, aren't they? Obnoxiously colored, loud, yet alluring and friendly. Overly so. Queen Mikazuki takes very good care of her birds, so they won't hesitate to come to you if you hold out a hand.”

As Marionette explained, she held out her hand, a bird flying up to her and perching on her hand as though it were routine. She brought it closer, delicately petting its head, and Mika was tempted to try this idea himself.

He held out his hand, a single finger sticking outward, expecting a small bird to land down on it like one had done with Marionette. He only had a few seconds to brace himself for the large bird that swooped down and took hold of his arm, settling itself comfortably.

The bird’s body, from head to talon, was roughly the size of Mika’s torso, while the tail, a large flurry of feathers with a distinct eye-like shaped pattern on the feathers, went as far as the ground, settling on it in a clumped mess because Mika wasn't tall enough for the tail feathers to hang properly. He could feel the heat radiating off of it, the bird colored in bright red, orange, and yellow feathers. It was heavily staring at Mika, as though it thought itself to be better than him.

“This is a surprise! I thought I heard Marionette, but I didn't expect Mika here as well! Or Valerie, for that matter! She doesn't fly to anyone but me.”

Mika turned to see Mikazuki among the plantlife, wearing an older, paint stained dress with an even more stained smock around her waist. Mika gave a smile and bowed as best as he could with Valerie on his arm, though it was a bit awkward, seeing she wasn't intending on moving anytime soon.

Marionette attempted to get the large bird’s attention, yet her bias showed true and she took off towards Mikazuki instead, gently landing on her arm, showing she was possible of a graceful landing rather than forcefully dropping herself onto someone’s arm.

“Isn't she a beauty? Phoenixes are vibrant birds, very proud and stubborn. Though, it's sad. There are 500 in captivity, but even fewer in the wild.” She reaches up, gently stroking a finger under Valerie’s chin, who began cooing in a pleased manner. “They're hunted for their fire sacks, which can be used for many things, such as fires, food, and even clothing, though that use is rare and far too dangerous for anyone sane. It is possible for the sack to be removed from the bird without immediately killing it, but the birds need the sack to keep their heart warm.”

“So… even if the sack is removed, yer tellin’ me they're just gonna die anyway?” Mika looks the Phoenix up and down, the proud nature of the creature emitting from her. Despite the fact he believes she could use an attitude adjustment, the thought of this bird suffering for the sake of someone staying warm at night doesn't seem right. “Well, that's not very fair, if I’m bein’ honest.”

Mikazuki smiles at Mika in understanding, Valerie shaking herself out before taking off, a single red feather, tinged with orange and yellow and a faint hint of blue, falling onto Mika’s head. He plucks it out of his hair, gently running his finger over it, inspecting, while Mikazuki brings Marionette over.

The maid takes the smock off of the queen, the two speaking in soft tones about some festival… in truth, Mika can't say he was paying attention. Next thing he knows, Mikazuki is standing beside him, fingers delicately brushing over the feather once Mika is done with his fair share of inspecting.

“It would seem Valerie left you a little gift. She just got done molting, so she shouldn't be losing feathers unless she plucked it out herself. Keep it safe. Some say Phoenix feathers are protective charms.”

Mika wasn't exactly sure what she meant by that, but he felt as though an explanation might just confuse him further. So, he just politely nodded, carefully tucking the feather into a pocket.

“Now, Mika, I have a few important things I need to fill you in on. You came at a rather busy time of year for Valkyrie as a whole. I would just have Marionette explain everything, but she’s running herself ragged enough as it is. And I figured it would be a perfect time for us to talk more, hm? Now, why don’t we go sit in the garden and talk until dinner is done?”

* * *

Once again, Mika’s appetite betrays him during dinner. He ate two bites of food, slabs of some kind of beast meat, whose name Mika forgets. The texture of it was rich, but too rich for Mika’s tastes, his stomach disagreeing with it even with so little in him.

Mikazuki and Shu, once again, were talking frantically. This time, instead of the topic being about possible invaders, it was about the upcoming festival, what Mikazuki had told Mika about this afternoon.

The ‘Thousand Year Star Festival’, she had called it. Despite what the name would imply, it was actually held every year. It was to honor the dragon of the land, Eir; past kings and queens that helped make Valkyrie the kingdom it is today, meaning Shu and Mikazuki’s parents would be honored this year as well. It was just a day of peace, where monarchs of other kingdoms came to see what the land had to offer.

Though, it was still quite the handful of months away, the festival itself being held at the end of the summer season, and they were still in the early weeks of spring. Even so, preparations seem to take a long time.

However, Shu didn’t seem all too pleased with some of the of company his land was expecting. “I suppose I’ll have to invite Emperor Tenshouin and his retainers as well. We’ve invited just about everyone else- even the Land of the Dawn’s Emperor Hasumi and his retainer.”

“ _Retainers_. A second one was chosen not too long ago. You did send three invitations, right?”

“...”

“ _Shu!_ ”

“It’s fine, we can just send another messenger with an apology.” Shu waves his hand dismissively, violet gaze piercing into Mika from across the table. Mika immediately straightened himself, feeling his hairs stand on end. Shu’s eyes flicker down to the table, and then back to Mika’s face. Mika’s eyes do the same, figuring out that Shu looked to his plate, still covered in food, and sheepishly smiled.

“Are you vegetarian, Kagehira?”

“N-no! I just… I’ve never had somethin’ like this before. It’s just a bit much fer me, s’all.”

Shu narrows his eyes, staring Mika down for a moment before he calls over a servant, who clears the plates away from the three. Mika excuses himself, standing from his chair, but Mikazuki stops him.

“You’re not going to stay for dessert? Marionette made a cake she needs us to taste test for the thousand year star festival’s main course! She always bakes such brilliant and delicious things, you really can’t miss out on this!”

“I do not think he should have dessert if he didn’t eat his dinner, Mikazuki.”

“Oh, stop being so sour, Shu! He’s not used to our food, but you even said yourself that he seems to like sweet things! Just let him have one slice.”

Shu didn’t say anything, instead sighing and motioning for Mika to sit once more. As he did, Marionette walked out of the kitchen with a cake on a platter, placing it between the three.

“This cake was just a test, so the design on it probably won’t stay the same. I was actually wondering if you could spare some time to assist me with it tomorrow since you’ve got a better eye for this sort of thing than I do, Prince Shu.”

Staring at it thoughtfully, Shu tilts his head, inspecting it. This festival must have been a really big deal if Marionette is asking the prince for his help with designing.

“I can already see where you’re lacking, though this isn’t too bad. Kagehira, why don’t you join us tomorrow as well? We could use the extra help.”

“I-I would be honored.”

Mika has never decorated a cake in his life.

With that out of the way, Marionette begins cutting into the cake, placing them on plates and putting them in front of Shu, Mikazuki, and then Mika.

Mikazuki doesn’t hesitate to dig in, the pleased look on her face telling that it was good, yet Shu seemed reluctant, taking three bites before deciding the sweetness was a bit much for him. Mikazuki commented back, telling marionette that meant it was just the right amount of sweetness, seeing Shu was awfully picky and sensitive about that.

Then everyone turned to Mika, who had just barely picked up the fork to begin eating. He had never felt pressured over eating a piece of cake… in fact, he doesn’t remember the last time he even had cake. Maybe this is why he never ate it anymore?

He does his best to ignore them, Shu’s sharp eyes; Mikazuki’s bright, curious ones; and Marionette’s own hopeful eyes. As though she were silently pleading for him to think it tasted good as well, despite having approval from two royal family members.

He brings the piece of cake up to his mouth, and he swears it’s the best thing he’s tasted since he left home. Mika must have gone starry-eyed, because Marionette claps, jumping up and down excitedly, and Mikazuki smiles with a soft laugh. “That settles it, you need to make this cake, Marionette. Just work on the design and it’ll be perfect.” Marionette gives the queen a polite bow, and then heads back into the kitchen with a skip in her step.

The three of them ate in peace, small chatter starting up, dying down, and then starting again. Yet Mika was yawning when Mikazuki and Shu got into a heated argument over staff clothing for the festival, Mikazuki saying that last year’s clothes would be enough, while Shu was saying they should make a completely new outfit for staff. He quietly excused himself, the two bidding him a goodnight, and then got back to the argument.

Back in his room, Mika flopped down onto his bed, exhausted. For the first time in a long time, his feet actually ached, from both blisters and how much he’d been moving around today. He lazily changed into his night clothes, servant clothes tossed over the end of the bed, some falling to the floor. He doesn’t bother getting under the blankets, settling for curling up in bed, hugging his pillow close to him. Tonight, he sleeps soundly in this bed, far too large for one person. Tomorrow, he experiences what it’s like to decorate cakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Ao3 notes are giving me a hard time for some reason so I couldn't comment on this as I would have liked earlier.
> 
> Huge thanks to Aedan for beta reading this for me!
> 
> The next few chapters are going to be especially fun for me to write (and possibly draw), so I hope you look forward to them!


End file.
